1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a horizontal-axis oil- o lubricated cylindrical roller-bearing arrangement, especially for the mounting of the rotors of travel motors on rail vehicles, with a stationary bearing plate, to which the outer ring of the cylindrical roller bearing is fastened, with a shaft on which the inner ring of the cylindrical roller bearing is fastened, with first means for the feeding of lubricating oil to the bearing and with second means for discharging the lubricating oil from the bearing back into a lubricating-oil reservoir.
2. Discussion of Background
Oil-lubricated cylindrical roller bearings are used for mountings of which the bearing characteristic K=n.sub.max .times.mean bearing diameter exceeds the value of approximately 0.55.times.10.sup.6 mm/s. Mountings with characteristics of K&lt;0.810.sup.6 mm/s are preferably designed with outer-ring-guided cylindrical roller bearings of the type "NU" with oil-bath or spary-oil lubrication (see "Dubbels Taschenbuch for den Maschinenbau" ["Dubbels Manual of Mechanical Engineering"], volume 1, Springer-Verlag Berlin/Heidelberg/New York, 12th edition 1966, page 695 and summary on page 696, model h).
With bearing characteristics of K&gt;0.8 10.sup.s mm/s, this type of bearing and lubrication leads to inadmissible bearing heating, because the lubricating oil cannot be renewed constantly in the outer ring as a result of the particular type of construction. Even by the supply of such large quantities of lubricating oil, the heat occurring there still cannot be dissipated.